Brown Eyes
by Granger2008
Summary: Harry's in his 5th year. He knows he'll will have to face Voldemort sometime this year. But he doesn't know that romance, heartache, friendship chalenges, & funny times are in store for him also! H/Hr & R/L!
1. Default Chapter

Brown Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 1: Chance to Get Away  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of a screaming, unhappy, & hungry Dudley. Harry slowly got out of bed. He got dressed & looked himself over in the mirror. He was at least three inches taller, he now had contacts, & had temporary red tips through out his messy, jet-black hair.  
  
"Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry slowly made his way down stairs. When he reached the kitchen, all the Dursleys were sitting down eating their little slices of eggplant.  
  
Little was an understatement. More like tiny. Dudley was now eyeing Harry's slice. Harry rolled his eyes. He sat down & began to eat. Uncle Vernon looked over his paper & stared at Harry.  
  
"Are those weird friends coming for this summer?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, get them to! Dudley's friends are coming this summer & I don't want them to find out your ... Abnormality!" He spat.  
  
"I think my friends would find it amusing." Dudley stated softly so no one could hear him but Harry. Harry couldn't help it. He began to laugh hysterically. Dudley began to chuckle himself.  
  
"What did you say Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asked in a deadly tone.  
  
"N-nothing Dad!" He said & stopped laughing. So did Harry.  
  
"Well, go write to them if you must! I want you OUT!" He yelled. Dudley jumped two feet in the air & came crashing down to the floor braking his chair. That started it all over again. Even Dudley was laughing. Harry looked at Uncle Vernon. He looked about ready to kill.  
  
Harry took this chance & ran up to his room. When he went into his room, he found Pig fling franticly around his room. He had dropped a letter on Harry's bed. The letter read,  
  
Harry,  
  
How's your summer? Hope it's well! I'm writing because I wanted to know if you would like to come & spend the rest of the summer with us. Hermione is going to be arriving soon as well! If the Dursely's say yes, we'll be there to pick you up around 3:00. If the Dursley's say no, we'll be there to pick you up around 3:00 anyway. See you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was relived. He didn't want to write the Weasley's & ask them if he could come to stay with them. He wrote & told Ron it was okay & sent it with Pig who was still flying around franticly. He began to pack up all his stuff because he really only had a half an hour until they arrived. He looked under his loose floor board, closet, & end table for any quills, parchment, or forgotten books. He made sure Hedwig was locked in her cage & headed down stairs.  
  
He walked out side & sat on his front porch. In about 15 minutes, Ron & Mr. Weasley arrived by holding an old Frisbee.  
  
"Hello Harry! Ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry nodded & walked over to them. "Put your hand on it Harry!" Mr. Weasley said. Harry put his hand on it. As soon as he did, he saw a zone of blue, green, & purple rush past him.  
  
Finally it stopped. He was in the Weasleys' kitchen.  
  
  
  
~*~The next chapter will be up soon! So review!~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: If Truth Be Told

Chapter 2: If Truth Be Told  
  
Harry looked around as he breathed in the wonderful smell of pancakes & eggs from earlier. Ron smiled at his friend as he saw him look around. Just then, Hermione walked in with Ginny.  
  
"Harry! How are you?" She asked as she ran up & gave him a hug. Harry hugged her back tightly. He missed her deeply. He missed Ron to, but no as much as Hermione. When they let go, Harry & Hermione saw Ron & Ginny smiling at each other with a glint in their eyes.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" Ron said as started to drag Harry's trunk across the floor & toured the stairs. Harry picked up Hedwig's cage & followed Ron. Hermione want back to Ginny, whispered in her ear & started giggling. Harry rolled his eyes & Ron started to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know." Ron breathed heavily as he trudged up the stairs.  
  
"No, I don't." Harry replied as he walked into Ron's bright orange room.  
  
"Harry! How can you be so thick?" Ron stated as he dropped Harry's trunk on the floor.  
  
Harry just stared at Ron. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. Ron just shook his head smiling. "If it has anything to do with Hermione, dr."  
  
"Hello! Earth to Harry! She likes you!" His smile got wider & wider. "And, if truth be told, I'd say." But Harry cut him off.  
  
"Don't say I like Hermione!" He said a little loudly.  
  
"You said it! I didn't." Ron smiled & sat on his bed.  
  
~*~Meanwhile, In Ginny's room~*~  
  
"You like him, don't you!?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Your brother?" Hermione asked & broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"No, no. Harry!" Ginny smiled.  
  
Hermione's eyes got wide. "Oh! No! He's just my friend!"  
  
"That's how the best relationships start!" Ginny stated matter of factly.  
  
"Whatever, Ginny!" Hermione said.  
  
"I'd say he likes you to Herm!" Ginny said, her smile growing wider & wider.  
  
"He doesn't like me! He likes Cho." Hermione growled under her breathe.  
  
"Not by the way he was hugging & looking at you!" Ginny stated.  
  
"Drop it!" Hermione said because she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. There was a knock at the door. Before Ginny could say anything, Ron walked right in.  
  
"Ronald!" Ginny yelled. Hermione & Harry started laughing.  
  
"What! At least I knocked!" He yelled back. Ginny got up, walked to her door, pushed Ron making him fall to the ground, & walked down stairs.  
  
~*~Later at dinner~*~  
  
Everyone was there. Even Charlie, Bill, & Penelope Clearwater. It was a delicious dinner. Harry had trouble keeping his eyes off Hermione. She was wearing a beautiful sundress with red & orange flowers. If truth be told, he DID like Hermione. But he couldn't tell her that. It would ruin their friendship. Hermione was thinking the same thing. Just then, Percy stood up, cleared his throat, & grabbed Penelope's hand.  
  
"Excuse me!" He waited for the talking to die down. "Thank you! Now, I have an announcement to make." He turned & smiled at Penelope. "Penelope & I are engaged!" He smiled as everyone started applauding.  
  
"Congratulations!" Cried Mrs. Weasley giving Percy & Penelope a hug. Hermione had also run up to Penelope & gave her a hug. Ron was sitting there laughing. Hermione came back & sat down. She leaned across the table & hit Ron across the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!" Ron said.  
  
"To shut up! Your brother just announced his engagement & you sitting here laughing! What is your problem?" Hermione said.  
  
"It's about time, that's all. They've been going out for 3 years! I thought Percy was just going to date her forever. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought Percy would be able to make a commitment like this!" Ron stated but started laughing again. Hermione just rolled her eyes & smiled at Harry.  
  
~*~ End of chapter 2! H/Hr romance will start soon. I just wanted to announce Percy & Penelope's engagement before it started. Chapter 3 will be up soon! Until then, review! Constructive criticism is welcome! ~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3:Happy Birthday Harry!

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
Harry had a wonderful week at the Borrow. But this week was his birthday. His first birthday he would be celebrating with his friends. And they had a wonderful day planned for him.  
  
"Harry! Get up! We're going to Diagon Alley today! Get up!" Ron yelled. Harry got up slowly & stretched. He ran his hands through his hair. He walked down stairs & saw letters from Hogwarts sitting at places on tables. Hermione was sitting at her spot smiling brightly.  
  
"Hello Hermione. What's up?" He asked through a yawn.  
  
"I've been announced Prefect!" she said smiling.  
  
"Congratulations!" Harry said going to open his letter.  
  
"Maybe you've been made one to!" she said excitedly.  
  
Harry laughed. "After all the rules I've broken!" He said laughing but stopped when he looked at his letter. His eyes became wide & his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm- I'm a Prefect!" He replied not believing it. He pick up his envelope making sure that it really was his.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry. "Congratulations!" she said.  
  
Ron came down looking at Harry & Hermione smiling at each other. "What's up?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"We've been made Prefects!" said Hermione beaming.  
  
"Glad its you & not me! Fred & George would kill me!" He said as he sat down & helped him self to some pancakes & eggs.  
  
Harry thought his friends had forgotten about his birthday as he help himself to pancakes & eggs as well. "Oh! Yeah! Happy birthday Harry!" said Hermione smiling at him affectionately.  
  
~*~Diagon Alley~*~  
  
Harry, Hermione, & Ron walked along Diagon Alley looking at all the items for sale that were displayed in the windows. As they walked along, the saw a lot of their friends. Including, to Harry displeasure, Cho Chang.  
  
"Hi, Harry! How are you?" she asked while she eyed him. She stopped briefly to look at his tips.  
  
"Fine." He replied. Hermione turned away to look at a new broom displayed in Quality Quiddich Supplies. It was beautiful. In gold letters at the top read New Castle Thunderbolt.  
  
"That's great! So... I, um, guess I'll see you at Hogwarts." She said & walked away smiling at Harry. When she was gone, he sighed in relief. He turned to see what Hermione was looking at.  
  
"Wow!" was all he could say. It was floating in midair with little lighting bolts & stars floating around it.  
  
"Nice broom Harry! You'll ride great on it!" Ron said after coming out of awe.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have enough money to buy that. I need it for school!" Harry replied sadly.  
  
"Come on Harry! You always have the best broom!" Ron replied. Harry started to walk away.  
  
"Okay. Drop the subject of the Thunderbolt. What was up with giving Cho a cold shoulder?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't like her. And I didn't feel like talking." He replied & shrugged. Ron just raised his eyebrows at Hermione who shrugged.  
  
~*~Back at the Borrow~*~  
  
"I'll be right back! I'm going to put my stuff in your room Ron." Harry said & made his way upstairs.  
  
When he was out of earshot, Hermione turned to Ron. "Keep him up there! I don't want him know about, you know. I want this to be PERFECT for him!" She said urgently.  
  
"Yeah? I know why. It's because you like him!" Ron said smiling.  
  
"Shut up & get going!" Hermione replied blushing.  
  
Ron made his way up stairs. He heard Harry rummaging around in his trunk. When Ron reached the door, he saw Harry holding a leather bound book. He recognized the book as Harry photo album of his parents & friends. Ron frowned slightly. He knew Harry was thinking about his parents. It wasn't a bad thing, its just Ron knew that Harry was upset because his parent weren't there. Ron walked in quietly & sat next to Harry. Harry didn't say anything or look up. He was staring at a picture with him as a baby & his parents holding him. After a minute or so, he finally spoke.  
  
"It's so hard, growing up without them I mean." He said still looking at the picture.  
  
"I know, Harry. But they're looking over you." Ron said sadly. Harry turned the page in the book. It wasn't of his parents, but of himself, Hermione, & Ron after their first year of Hogwarts. Harry laughed. "Look how innocent we look!" Ron said laughing.  
  
"I know! That didn't last long!" Harry replied. The two best friends laughed.  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
The Weasley's, Hermione, & Penelope were hanging decorations through out the yard. Hermione & Ginny stepped back to look at the banner that they had just hung.  
  
"Mum! We're going inside to get ready!" Ginny yelled to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm & pulled her into the house & up to her room. Ginny began rummaging through her closet for something to wear. She pulled out a yellow skirt with red & pick flowers on it & a pink blouse. She throw it at Hermione for her to wear.  
  
Hermione, after in her outfit, pulled her hair into an elegant bun & headed for the boy's room. She heard laughing. She knocked on the door & began laughing herself. Harry opened the door while laughing. When he saw Hermione, he stopped laughing & just stared. His mouth hung open. Hermione shook her head & closed his mouth with her hand. He began blushing. As did Hermione.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs. Hermione covered Harry's eyes with her hands & lead him outside. She pulled her hands away & everyone screamed, "Happy Birthday Harry!" Harry looked completely surprised. He smiled brightly. Just then, Lavender came running over & kissed Ron on the lips.  
  
Harry & Hermione looked at each other with eyes wide. Ron saw them & blushed. "Thanks for telling us Ron! We're only your BEST FRIENDS!" Harry said jokingly. Ron just shrugged.  
  
Harry, after having a big dinner & opening some of his presents, went over to a tree & sat up against it. He looked heavenward & sighed. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Hermione coming. She sat down next to him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked softly, looking upward to.  
  
Harry sighed again. "Just my parents. I miss them so much. And it's hard to go through another birthday without them." Harry replied not looking at Hermione because if he did, he thought he might begin to cry.  
  
Hermione took his hand in hers. "You know, the ones you love never truly leave you." Hermione said softly. Harry looked down into her cinnamon brown eyes. He forgot all that was around him. Hermione stared into his eyes. Their faces began to move closer & closer. They were so close, that their noses were almost toughing. Harry leaned in until his lips toughed hers. Hermione was shocked. But didn't protest.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, Hermione was blushing crimson. "Happy birthday Harry." She said softly before getting up & pulling Ginny into the house with her. Harry leaned back & thought about the conciqences of what he had just done.  
  
~*~End of chapter 3! What will Hermione do? Will they become an item? Review & I'll get the next chapter out soon! ~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Back To Normal

Chapter 4: Almost Back To Normal  
  
"You what!?" Ginny yelled in her bedroom, a little while later after Hermione told her story.  
  
"I- I- I kissed Harry!" Hermione sobbed into her hands.  
  
Ginny looked sadly at her friend. "You know, Herm, if he's really your friend, he not going to get mad at you over a dumb kiss." Ginny said. Hermione was still sobbing. "I mean, you could just tell him it didn't mean anything."  
  
"No! I can't! I can't face him! If I talk to him, I'll probably tell him my true feelings. And he can NEVER know that!" Hermione replied though crying.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Who says he doesn't feel the same way?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione laughed through her tears. "Harry Potter, like me! Hermione Granger! Ha! Only in my dreams!" She cried.  
  
"Well, that's not what I heard." Ginny said to herself.  
  
Just then, Lavender walked in. "Herm? Are you okay?" She asked soothingly.  
  
"No! I'm not okay! I just kissed Harry Potter! He's going to hate me!" Hermione cried.  
  
"He doesn't hate you!" Lavender replied.  
  
"How would YOU know?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I was just down there talk to him. He thinks you hate him!" She replied.  
  
~*~Ron's Room~*~  
  
"She probably hates me now!" Harry yelled at Ron.  
  
"I doubt that." Ron replied.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hm .. Let's see . maybe because . SHE LIKES YOU! How can you be so thick Harry? I mean, it's was right there in front of your eyes!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah? Is that so?"  
  
"It is." Ron replied.  
  
"I don't think so!" Harry yelled. Ron rolled his eyes. "I mean, like she'd EVER like me!"  
  
"Hello! Your Harry Potter! Every girl wants you!" Ron yelled laughing.  
  
"Yeah? You want to know why?" Harry yelled. "Because I'm FAMOUS! Not because of who I am!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well, guess what! Hermione knows you! And she likes you!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron! Just." Harry started but was cut off by Lavender.  
  
"Okay! The messenger is back with news!" She replied. Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione's not mad at you Harry! She thought you were mad at her, but I cleared that up!" She said beaming.  
  
"You like getting into peoples' personal affairs, don't you Lav?" Harry asked. She nodded & Harry shook his head while laughing.  
  
A few weeks went by without mention of the 'kiss'. Hermione & Harry were acting normally, except, when one would talk to the other, they both would blush. Lavender, Ginny, & Ron decided that they HAD to get Harry & Hermione together. This plan would come into effect at school. But until then, they just had to play it cool.  
  
Now it was August 31, one day before they left for school. Schoolbooks were everywhere. As were quill & parchment. Harry & Hermione finally received their Prefect badges.  
  
Harry was seen trying to get the tips out of his hair, but had no luck.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hermione, hearing the scream, rushed into the washroom. "Harry, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"THEY won't come out!" He yelled, pointing at his hair.  
  
"Don't worry about them! They look great!" Hermione replied blushing.  
  
"T- thanks." Harry stuttered. When Hermione left, Harry banged his head on the sink.  
  
"Whoa! Harry! Don't kill yourself, now!" Ron said from the hallway.  
  
  
  
They had a big dinner including all of Harry & Hermione's favorite foods. The dinner consisted of roast beef, mashed potatoes, chicken, salad, french fries, & many others. Through out the dinner, Harry & Hermione avoided each other's eyes. Ron & Lavender frowned at their friends.  
  
After dinner, Harry went over to an oak tree & sat beside it. He looked up into the sky & saw a shooting star. He made a wish that he knew wouldn't come true, but it was the first thing that came to mind. Harry sighed & got up from the ground. He made his way to Ron's room so he could look at his parents' old photos.  
  
  
  
Harry felt like he had just fallen asleep, when Mrs. Weasley was shaking him awake. He heard Ron groan below him. Harry got up, took a shower & dressed quietly. He ran down stairs in to the kitchen to find Hermione was already there. She smiled at him as he sat down. The next to come down was Ron & Lavender, who were hand in hand. Harry & Hermione looked at each other & began sniggering. Ron rolled his eyes & glared at Harry as he sat down.  
  
"Come on everyone! We have to leave now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up to Ginny & the twins.  
  
The ride to Kings' Cross Station was a quick one. Finally, they were boarding the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Hey, Potter!"  
  
"Hi, Harry!" Things like these followed Harry through out the train until they found a compartment. Harry sighed in relief as he sat down next to Hermione. Ron & Lavender sat down across from him.  
  
"Thought I never get into a compartment!" Harry said. Hermione shrugged & Ron laughed.  
  
Half way throughout the trip, Ron & Lavender left say that they were going to say hi to some friends, but Hermione & Harry knew that that meant they were going to look for another compartment so they could have a snogging section. Hermione was reading 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5'. And Harry had his head up against the window & thinking about the wish he made last night.  
  
He was to deep in thought to know that Hermione was staring at him. "Harry?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Hermione." He turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean you look a little distracted." Hermione stated.  
  
"Just thinking." He replied smiling a half smile at her. She smiled back & returned to her book. Harry was distracted, but he couldn't tell Hermione what was wrong. He couldn't tell her about the wish he made.  
  
He sighed & turned back to the window.  
  
  
  
Ron & Lavender had finally come back & Hermione was trying to put her Prefect badge on strait. Harry had just put his on, & it was lop-sided. Hermione scowled & left the badge alone. Then they heard a filmier voice.  
  
"First years! First year! Follow me! Don't be shy, now!" Hagrid yelled over the crowd of students. "Harry, Hermione, Ron! Okay there I hope!" He yelled to them.  
  
"Yep! We're great!" Harry yelled to him. Harry slipped an arm casually over Hermione's shoulder. Her heart fluttered a bit. As did Harry's. They got into to carriages & made their way up to Hogwarts.  
  
When they got out, Harry looked up & breathed deeply. "I'm home." He said to himself.  
  
~*~Chapter 4! Done! Next chapter will be up soon! I'll start on it today! School starts tomorrow so I won't have a lot of time! Anyway! Review! Constructive criticism is welcome! But don't go TO hard on me!  
  
But . what WAS the wish that Harry made? Is it a big deal? To find out, READ ON! ~*~  
  
  
  
Harry yelledHarr 


End file.
